emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Green
Richard is a character who appears exclusively as a love interest in Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season. He is the son of Ludwig Green, the main antagonist from Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame, and owns of the Snuggford Hotel. He has a tumultuous relationship with Emily throughout the game, and the player is given the choice at the end whether Emily should end up with him, Paul or Francois. Personality Richard is arrogant, full of himself, and never afraid to speak his mind. He is also a big flirt, sometimes hitting on Emily in a rather sexist way. He eventually shows himself to have hidden depth, however, as he worries that his father will not accept him. As a result, he takes his job very seriously and puts work before everything else in order to impress his father, even neglecting Emily after they have started dating. Despite this, he genuinely cares about her and just wants to be near her. His personality often collides with Paul's, who is Richard's polar opposite. Appearance Richard is tall, with shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a stubbly beard. He usually wears a brown jacket over a pink shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes, adding a red scarf when he goes out into the cold. History Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season. Richard has always felt that his father doesn't respect him, so, prior to the events of the game, he buys the Snuggford Hotel in an attempt to impress him, thinking he can make the place profitable again. It doesn't go quite as planned, and the hotel is in debt by the time Richard and Emily meet. When Richard first sees Emily, she is fixing a broken vase, and he assumes that she's a new employee and begins flirting with her. Emily tells him that she doesn't work there, but when he offers her a job as the hotel porter and food server, she accepts. Unlike Paul, Richard flirts with Emily rather aggressively, getting on her nerves. She gets mad at him when she learns that he's been keeping the fact that the hotel was losing money from her, but sympathizes when he explains the situation with his father. They eventually hold a dancing competition to raise enough money to pay the rent and renovate the building. Emily is furious when she overhears Richard and Paul fighting over her and lectures both of them. She then tells them that she needs a break from them, and decides to lend a hand at the Snuggford Winter Fair. Richard hangs around the fair to spend time with Emily, even filling in for her for a full day after she hurts her hand. At the end of Day 10, Richard arrives to take her back to see the newly renovated hotel. He arranges a romantic dinner for them, and Emily, crushed by her discovery that Paul is now dating her sister, finds herself seeking comfort in Richard. They begin dating, and it goes well until Richard's father sends word that he will be visiting in a few days. Richard becomes stressed and ends up neglecting Emily and ordering her around. When Emily finds out that his father is Ludwig Green, the antagonist of Emily's Taste of Fame, the two start arguing and Richard sticks by his father, leaving Emily in tears. Emily turns to Paul, but this relationship ends similarly ends in grief due to Paul's clingy nature. Discouraged, she goes to work at the ice rink on Mo's Farm. At the end of the last day, both Richard and Paul arrive to declare their love for Emily and ask for a second chance. Richard apologizes for his mistake, and tells Emily that he will pick her over everything from now on. The player may then choose who Emily should end up with. This choice doesn't affect the narrative of the series as a whole, as Emily is single again in Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories. Onomatology Richard is a very popular name of English origin, meaning 'leader' or 'power'. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Delicious